<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【丸仓】一不小心反倒被猎物吃干抹净了 by pudding_1126</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905772">【丸仓】一不小心反倒被猎物吃干抹净了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_1126/pseuds/pudding_1126'>pudding_1126</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_1126/pseuds/pudding_1126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>车，女装仓有<br/>自我满足产物</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【丸仓】一不小心反倒被猎物吃干抹净了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>丸山隆平本来只是想在劳累的工作后独自坐在吧台前悠闲地喝上一杯的。</p><p>“请给我一样的。”</p><p>一阵柑橘的香气钻进丸山的鼻子里，他的视线随着声音的源头望去。</p><p>是美女，丸山看见她的第一眼就在心里默默感叹。</p><p>她穿着黑色短裙，被黑色丝袜包裹的腿显得格外修长，露肩的毛衣却不显得过分情色反倒增添了几分清纯感。</p><p>丸山的喉结动了动。</p><p>这位美女此刻就坐在他的身旁，她接过酒杯小抿了一口，侧头看着丸山。</p><p>“品味不错嘛。”她笑了，眼睛弯弯的，瞳孔像猫的一样晶莹。<br/>
她伸出舌尖舔了舔唇，像是在回味美酒的香气，在吧台昏暗的灯光下也是诱人的粉红色。</p><p>秀色可餐，丸山隆平脑子里只剩下这个词。</p><p>“那我们的口味真合啊。”丸山笑道。</p><p>虽说今天没有带女人回去的打算，但既然被这样的大美人搭讪丸山也不好拒绝。</p><p>她说她叫仓子，最近被男友甩了所以才来这里喝酒。</p><p>仓子把手托在下巴上，晃动着酒杯盯着里面滚动的冰块，嘴唇微微撅起像在表现着她的不满。</p><p>丸山盯着仓子饱满的嘴唇入迷了，当仓子对上他的视线，他才急忙移开视线应和几句。</p><p>“那丸山先生为什么一个人来这里喝酒呢？”仓子眨着眼睛凑近丸山。</p><p>“只是工作太累了所以想要放松一下罢了。”丸山移开视线喝掉酒杯里剩的最后一口酒。</p><p>他有些醉了，仓子格外的会劝酒，又很会交谈，让他轻易放下心理防线，从工作上的烦恼到生活上的烦恼说了个遍。</p><p>他看看手表时间已经不早了，本没打算带人回家但放女孩子一个人回去他也放心不下，于是他主动提出要送送仓子。</p><p>丸山站起身感到一阵晕眩，还好仓子稳稳的抱住了他，他与仓子贴得过近了，以至于他闻到了仓子身上那香草混着麝香的香水味和淡淡的烟草味。</p><p>烟草味，丸山有些疑惑，仓子明明说过她不会抽烟的。</p><p> </p><p>丸山本是送仓子到门口就想离开了，但仓子拽住了他的衣角，耷拉着眼角不好意思的开口道：“丸山先生，我一个人坐电梯会有些怕呢，您能不能…”</p><p>糟糕了，丸山的脑子里敲起了警钟，但他不擅长拒绝别人，眼下这个状况也不容他拒绝。</p><p>他跟随仓子上了楼。</p><p>仓子打开房门，丸山想着终于可以撤退了却被她拉进了屋子。</p><p>仓子把丸山压在房门上与他接吻，这次丸山明确的尝到了她口中的烟草味，正当他思索着，仓子把他拉进了卧室，推倒在床上，她熟练的扯下丸山的领带，低下头继续索吻。</p><p>尽管这个吻不够激烈，但丸山依然被吻的晕乎乎的，甚至没注意到仓子用领带把他的双手绑在了一起。</p><p>仓子起身，坐在丸山的双腿上，他把头上的棕色假发扯掉扔在一旁，抖了抖他被压得没了型的暗红头发，他满意的看着丸山脸上惊讶的表情。</p><p>他笑了笑，掀起裙子恶意的用胯下的硬物蹭了蹭丸山的。<br/>
“抱歉呢，丸山先生，接下来我要吃掉你了。”</p><p>是低沉的男性的声音。</p><p> </p><p>仓子的真名是大仓忠义，他有个糟糕的兴趣，就是女装吸引直男，当男人被他迷得神魂颠倒的时候他便立刻露出本性，他喜欢看男人得知真相时那惊恐的表情和在他身下求饶的样子。“你太恶劣了”他有个朋友这么对他说过，“你这样迟早会吃到苦头的。”</p><p>所以大仓一般只会对像丸山隆平这样看起来有些胆小怯懦的上班族下手，他不用担心被缠住也不用担心被报复。<br/>
今天的猎物的确很符合大仓的口味，看起来一本正经但盯着他的眼神却是丝毫不加掩饰的露骨，一经挑逗红晕便马上爬上他的脸颊，是个可爱的人。</p><p> </p><p>大仓拉开丸山的裤链扒下他的内裤，吹了声口哨夸赞了一番尺寸便低下头为他口交，心里默默笑着这根难得的好物件却排不上用场了。</p><p>被男人口交的感觉完全不同，也许同为男人更能轻易找到他的敏感点。</p><p>丸山感觉爽得要升天了，他很久没被这样服侍过了，但意外的，他发现即使知道了仓子是男性也丝毫没有厌恶的心理。</p><p>让丸山射了一次后大仓转身去拿润滑剂，丸山看着大仓摘掉假发后露出的后颈，那里有一颗痣，色情得很，让丸山很想吻上去。</p><p>大仓坐了回来，这次丸山清楚的看到了之前被棕色卷发遮挡住的喉结。</p><p>“怎么了，丸山先生，是爽到说不出话还是被吓到说不出话了？”</p><p>大仓看起来心情很好的样子。</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”丸山问。</p><p>意料之外的问话让大仓愣了几秒，“大仓，大仓忠义。”</p><p>“所以才叫仓子啊。”丸山笑了，他笑起来右侧嘴角会有个酒窝，大仓也格外中意这点。</p><p>丸山的反应没有按大仓的剧本发展让他有些慌乱，使得他竟一时不知道接下来该做什么。</p><p>“怎么了？不继续吗？”丸山微笑着问。</p><p>大仓回了神为自己这次判别猎物的小失误感到有点不爽。</p><p>“你不害怕吗？”大仓直截了当的问出来。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为我马上就要上你了啊！”他甚至有些急了，脸上纠结的表情在丸山眼里却可爱的很。</p><p>听到这句话丸山倒是稍微睁大了双眼，可能因为他的领带是丝绸的，大仓系的结他稍微用点力气就挣脱开了。</p><p>丸山扯开领带坐起身，不等大仓反应便拉过他的肩把他按倒在床上，丸山跪在大仓身体的两侧，俯下身亲了亲那诱人的后颈痣。</p><p>附在大仓的耳边说“谁上谁还不一定呢。”</p><p> </p><p>这不对劲，明明我看上的猎物一定不会错的，这个人难道那些柔软都是装出来的吗。大仓害怕了，他没有应对过这种情况，最最糟糕的情况无非就是让到嘴的猎物逃掉了。这种明知他是男人还翻身压过来的直男还是第一次见。</p><p> </p><p>“你…不是直男吗？”大仓忠义小心翼翼的问。</p><p>“是啊，但是对着大仓先生，我好像硬得起来呢。”</p><p>说罢丸山还用下体蹭了蹭大仓圆润的屁股。</p><p>这让大仓浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，他从来没想过要做被动方。</p><p>“不行不行不行！我是在上面的那个啊！而且既然如此你是第一次吧，所以让我来…”</p><p>“放心吧。”丸山捞起掉落在床上的润滑剂，“虽然没做过，但我也有同性恋朋友，所以多少了解过这些方面的知识，交给我吧。”</p><p>“不，你听到我说的话了吗，我是上面那个啊！我可从来没用后面做过。”</p><p>大仓拼命挣扎，丸山却抓住他的手臂压的更用力了。</p><p>“这样啊，那扩张需要久一些了呀。”</p><p>丸山把大仓拖到床头，拿起刚刚那条领带把他的双手系在床头的栏杆上，又仔细确认了系的是否牢固防止被大仓挣脱开。</p><p>“喂！我都说了不行！给我解开你这个阴沉混蛋！”大仓拼命摇晃手腕大声喊叫，两只脚毫不留情的向丸山踢去。</p><p>丸山抓住他的脚腕用唇触了触，目光斜视停在大仓的脸上，他饶有趣味的欣赏着大仓一脸惊恐的表情，因为愤怒眼眶和耳朵都变得红彤彤的，在发丝间显得更加动人。</p><p>大仓对上丸山的视线打了个寒战，他不知道丸山还能露出这样冷淡的表情，但他盯住自己的眼神才更像是捕食猎物的眼神，灼热而带有侵略性。不禁让大仓错开了目光。</p><p>丸山对丝袜没什么兴趣，他拽下大仓的丝袜露出他细长却有着饱满肉感的双腿，裙子也很碍事，他干脆把大仓脱得只剩下上半身松松垮垮的露肩毛衣。</p><p>他用自己随身携带的手帕塞上了大仓喋喋不休的嘴。</p><p>“好漂亮。”丸山赞许着，抬起大仓的双腿让后穴暴露在眼前，挤了些润滑液在手上小心翼翼的插进去。</p><p>异物感让大仓皱起了眉头，他条件反射的伸腿差点就踢到丸山的脸。</p><p>丸山把他的腿按回去，向依然紧缩的后穴里硬塞进第二根手指。</p><p>“唔唔！”大仓疼的汗珠都从脸上滴落下来。</p><p>“不要乱动，伤到你怎么办。”丸山语气平淡的说。</p><p>经历了撕裂一般的痛苦大仓自然是不敢再动了。他过于紧张内壁不断的收缩像是要把丸山的手指挤出去。</p><p>丸山见状另一手撸动起他的柱身，看到它重新挺立起来又拍拍他的屁股示意他放松。</p><p>他又挤了些润滑剂，尝试进入得更深，又弯起手指抠抠挖挖，寻找着那个敏感点。</p><p>丸山的手过于舒服了，舒服到他已经感觉不到穴口的疼痛，甚至开始觉得后穴的手指也激起了一阵阵快感。</p><p>这家伙真的是第一次吗，大仓心里不服气的怀疑，拼命咬着手帕不让自己泄露出一点声音。</p><p>“套子在哪里啊？”丸山低着头问。</p><p>见没有回音才抬头看向大仓，“啊，抱歉抱歉，忘记你嘴里还塞着东西了。”</p><p>丸山不好意思的挠了挠头发，掏出大仓嘴里咬着的手帕。</p><p>大仓都不知道他是故意的还是纯粹的天然。</p><p>“不行！你进不来的！再说我本来也不是能靠后面爽的，所以快点放开我，让我…”</p><p>没等大仓说完，丸山再次把三根手指捅了回去，一下子撑开还未彻底闭合的软肉。</p><p>“啊！唔…”大仓还张着嘴，甜腻的呻吟声丝毫没被抑制的叫出来。</p><p>他慌忙咬住下唇，听到自己的喉咙发出从未听过的声音让他羞耻的红透了耳朵。</p><p>“可你好像很爽的样子啊。” 丸山没停下手指的律动，“大仓先生的声音真好听啊，好想听更多。刚刚一直堵着你的嘴，真可惜。”</p><p>“所以，套子在哪里你还没有告诉我呢？”丸山抽出了手指把自己硬得不行的阴茎抵在大仓的穴口，“不告诉我的话我就这样进去了哦？”</p><p>“嗯…不行！”大仓用尽所有力气向后挪了挪腰，看见丸山那蓄势待发的样子只得认命，“在…在旁边抽屉二层里。”</p><p>丸山过去拿套子，大仓躺在床上正平复自己混乱的气息，他的性器还挺立着，后穴没了丸山的手指感到些许空虚。大仓暗自咒骂丸山这个混蛋竟然敢开发他的后庭，同时对这陌生的快感感到恐惧，他从没想过自己的后面竟然这么有感觉，要是上瘾了该怎么办。</p><p>丸山戴上套子重新对着大仓的后穴侵入。</p><p>和仅仅三根手指完全不同，被阴茎进入的满胀感刺激得大仓眼前发白。</p><p>还没等他适应丸山便将整根没入，丸山性器的长度弯度竟然刚刚好顶到他的敏感点。</p><p>大仓尖叫，手紧紧抓着束缚他的领带，身体不住的颤抖腰身弹起却又被丸山按回，他的分身抖了抖，却没射出一点白浊，只是可怜的流着水。</p><p>大仓还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，丸山却开始抽插，一次又一次的碾过那一点。</p><p>“唔…呀啊…别……不行…别再顶那里了…啊…”大仓的泪水夺眶而出，混着汗水打湿了枕头，他的红色发丝乱乱的贴在脸颊，显得可怜又色情。</p><p>“但大仓先生好像很喜欢我碰这里啊。”丸山没有停下来，反而更加快速用力的顶撞，“你看，每一次大仓先生的这里都紧紧的吸着我，真的像在被你吃掉一样啊。”</p><p>大仓暗骂这个看起来纯情的社畜怎么说起荤话来一点都不害羞，但他已经没有多余的力气去骂他，丸山只顾自己的在他体内冲撞，完全没有照顾到大仓那硬的发疼的性器。</p><p>大仓动了动手腕依然挣脱不开，他大脑一片混沌只想着快点解脱，想要摸摸自己可怜的分身，绝对不想被才第一次做攻方的丸山插到射。</p><p>“嗯…也摸摸前面啊…”大仓扭动着腰身催促丸山，见他没反应大仓急了，甚至带了哭腔说，“真的真的不行了…好难受……maru…帮帮我…”</p><p>过于亲昵的称呼让丸山更加动了心，他握住大仓的分身上下撸动，手指滑过尖端听着大仓逐渐高昂的娇喘声，他低头与大仓接吻，吮住大仓的舌尖感受他双唇的颤抖，又舔过大仓的喉结，锁骨，在上面留下点点红迹。 </p><p>大仓双腿交叉在丸山的背后，压着他仿佛在渴求更多。</p><p>“大仓。”低沉的嗓音震得他耳根发麻，就这样射在了丸山手里。</p><p>因为射精大仓的后穴一下子收紧，缠得丸山也缴械在了他体内。</p><p> </p><p>清晨，大仓猛地睁开睡眼，看了看自己手腕，依然有着淡红色印记，他坐起身环顾四周，看起来丸山已经走了。</p><p>“对不起！”大仓正下着床听见卧室门口传来声音。</p><p>他看见丸山走过来跪坐在自己面前满脸写着抱歉的样子和昨晚的丸山隆平简直宛如两个人。</p><p>“对不起我没想做那么过分的，你的屁股和手腕感觉还好吗？”<br/>
丸山一脸担心的望着他。</p><p>这把大仓气得要命，这话本应该由他来说的。</p><p>“托你的福不好得很！”大仓推开丸山站起身，踩到掉落在地上的床单一个踉跄摔进了丸山的怀里。</p><p>他慌忙推开丸山，什么也没说的跑去了卫生间。</p><p>丸山看着大仓乱糟糟的发丝中露出发红的耳尖小声嘟哝了一句“好可爱”。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本来就是想欺负一下小忠的后面写不下去了 大概就是仓被丸吃得死死的然后就愉快的在一起了✓</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>